Operation of a communication system provides for the communication between spaced-apart locations. Communication stations positioned at the spaced-apart locations are connected by way of a communication channel. Data is communicated between the communication stations by way of the communication channel.
At least one of the communication stations forms a sending station at which data is sourced. And, at least one of the communication stations forms a receiving station. Data sourced at the sending station is communicated by way of the communication channel to the receiving station.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. A radio system utilizes a radio link upon which to define the communication channels upon which data is communicated. The need otherwise to connect the communication stations by way of a wireline connection is obviated as radio links are instead utilized upon which to define the communication channels.
A type of radio communication system that has achieved significant levels of commercial implementation and usage is a cellular communication system. Telephonic communication of voice, as well as nonvoice, data is effectuable in a typical cellular communication system. Cellular communication systems have been installed throughout significant parts of the populated portions of the world. And, various cellular communication standards have been promulgated, setting forth the operational parameters of the various different cellular communication systems.
A cellular communication system includes a fixed, network part that forms the infrastructure of the system. The fixed network infrastructure includes fixed-site, base transceiver stations. The fixed-site, base transceiver stations are positioned at spaced-apart locations, and each base transceiver station defines an area, referred to as a cell. The network infrastructure of the cellular communication system is coupled to a core network, such as a packet data backbone or a public-switched, telephonic network (PSTN). Communication devices, such as computer servers, telephonic stations, etc., are connected to, or form portions of, the core network.
Telephonic communications are effectuated in a cellular communication system, typically, through utilization of a mobile station. A mobile station is a radio transceiver, typically of dimensions to permit its carriage by a user. Usage of the cellular communication system through which to communicate is typically permitted pursuant to purchase of a service subscription for service to communicate therethrough. Users are sometimes referred to as being subscribers and communicate telephonically through operation of a mobile station.
Significant segments of the population in which cellular communication systems have been installed subscribe for cellular communication services. And, as cellular communication systems increasingly are constructed to provide for packet-based communications, additional types of communication services are becoming available therein.
For instance, short message service (SMS) and GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) messaging are both representative of packet-based messaging services available in certain cellular communication systems. Analogous, packet-based messaging services are available in other types of cellular communication systems, such as, for example, EMS and MMS messaging services to effectuate packet-based messaging. Mobile stations constructed to be operable in various ones of such cellular communication systems that provide for the messaging services are able to receive, operate upon, and display in a desired manner, such messages.
Asymmetric communication of such messages, such as by way of push messaging, is generally available in cellular communication systems that provide for the package-based messaging services.
Full advantage has not, however, yet been made of new communication possibilities available through the use of messaging services. For instance, reporting functions, reporting upon the occurrence of commercially-related transactions associated with a user, or the account of a user, generally do not make use of messaging services.
For instance, charges accruing to a charge or debit account of the user are conventionally reported to the user, in written form, by conventional mail procedures. One who maintains a charge or debit account, generally, receives monthly, or other, statements reporting on charges and debits made to the account during a preceding month, or other billing interval. Unauthorized use of the charge or debit account is thereby not regularly made known until the written statement is received and reviewed. And, while on-line access to the account summary permits more-immediate access to statement reports, such accessing of the on-line statements requires that the cardholder take the steps to review the on-line statement.
Also, conventionally, receipts evidencing purchase of a good or service are conventionally provided in printed form. The receipts are generally of a non-standardized format and also are easily misplaced, once delivered.
Any manner by which to improve upon reporting of commercially-related transactions, such as reporting on charges to a charge account or delivery of a receipt evidencing purchase of a good or service, through the use of a messaging service would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to messaging services that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.